The disclosure relates to durable and scratch resistant articles and methods for making the same, and more particularly to articles with multi-layer interference stacks exhibiting abrasion resistance and scratch resistance.
Known multi-layer interference stacks are susceptible to wear or abrasion. Such abrasion can compromise any optical performance improvements achieved by the multi-layer interference stack. For example, optical filters are often made from multilayer coatings having differing refractive indices and made from optically transparent dielectric material (e.g., oxides, nitrides, and fluorides). Most of the typical oxides used for such optical filters are wide band-gap materials, which do not have the requisite mechanical properties, such as hardness, for use in mobile devices, architectural articles, transportation articles or appliance articles. Nitrides and diamond-like coatings may exhibit high hardness values but such materials do not exhibit the transmittance needed for such applications.
Abrasion damage can include reciprocating sliding contact from counter face objects (e.g., fingers). In addition, abrasion damage can generate heat, which can degrade chemical bonds in the film materials and cause flaking and other types of damage to the cover glass. Since abrasion damage is often experienced over a longer term than the single events that cause scratches, the coating materials experiencing abrasion damage can also oxidize, which further degrades the durability of the coating.
Known multi-layer interference stacks are also susceptible to scratch damage and, often, even more susceptible to scratch damage than the underlying substrates on which such coatings are disposed. In some instances, a significant portion of such scratch damage includes microductile scratches, which typically include a single groove in a material having extended length and with depths in the range from about 100 nm to about 500 nm. Microductile scratches may be accompanied by other types of visible damage, such as sub-surface cracking, frictive cracking, chipping and/or wear. Evidence suggests that a majority of such scratches and other visible damage is caused by sharp contact that occurs in a single contact event. Once a significant scratch appears, the appearance of the article is degraded since the scratch causes an increase in light scattering, which may cause significant reduction in optical properties. Single event scratch damage can be contrasted with abrasion damage. Single event scratch damage is not caused by multiple contact events, such as reciprocating sliding contact from hard counter face objects (e.g., sand, gravel and sandpaper), nor does it typically generate heat, which can degrade chemical bonds in the film materials and cause flaking and other types of damage. In addition, single event scratching typically does not cause oxidization or involve the same conditions that cause abrasion damage and therefore, the solutions often utilized to prevent abrasion damage may not also prevent scratches. Moreover, known scratch and abrasion damage solutions often compromise the optical properties.
Accordingly, there is a need for new multi-layer interference stacks, and methods for their manufacture, which are abrasion resistant, scratch resistant and have improved optical performance.